


Suds

by Ocelot_l



Category: Channel Awesome, That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Film Brain enjoys a shower with Nostalgia Critic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suds

Hot streams of water collide with Film Brain’s skin, pounding gently against his every aching muscle, soothing and softening his pale, tender flesh. He closes his eyes and slowly takes a breath, filling his lungs with steam and the scent of lavender, courtesy of his shampoo. The shower sprays a pulsating rhythm against his face, neck, arms, chest. 

Comforting. Relaxing.

After a moment, Film Brain turns, allowing his shoulders and back fair time to rest under the calming flow. Soon his hair is matted and tangled against his neck, his eyes blurred by the steady spray, but he doesn’t care. This just might be the greatest sensation in the world.

Then strong arms wrap around Film Brain’s neck, pulling him close. His back presses against Nostalgia Critic’s chest, who holds him so tight he starts to feel dizzy, and he knows he was mistaken about the greatest sensation. 

Critic noses along the nape of his neck, kissing and murmuring and licking away droplets with a tongue that scorches Film Brain’s body more than the water ever could. One hand trails lazy patterns along his stomach, while warm lips slide easily across his dampened skin, pressing kisses further along Film Brain’s neck and shoulders.   
Soft moans mixed with the occasional giggle escape often as Critic lavishes his skin with the affection he so desperately craves. Their bodies slide against each other, all warmth and delicious friction, until Film Brain can feel Critic’s erection pressing against his ass. 

Film Brain rubs against Critic eagerly, ready for him, but Critic is in the mood for a slower game. He spins him and sucks the hollow of Film Brain’s neck, enjoying how the younger man’s eyes roll back into his head and noting that he tastes faintly of soap. His fingers skate along Film Brain’s torso, sliding along his neck and chest, gently pinching each nipple until Film Brain whimpers. Pleased, Critic continues his exploration, stroking the younger man’s belly, waist, hips, thighs, but pointedly ignoring his throbbing erection.  
“Critic… please…” Film Brain whines, hushing only when Critic bends down to crush their lips together.

“Soon, I promise.” He purrs more than speaks, his voice like warm honey, and Film Brain can’t help grinding against him, their cocks easily sliding against each other under the warm spray of the shower. 

Film Brain watches Critic reach for a small brown bottle before he drizzles conditioner on a washcloth. He brings the cloth to Film Brain’s throat and starts to wash him with short, brisk strokes. Film Brain’s eyes slide shut once more, a growl of pleasure emanating low in his throat. Critic is encouraged and continues to run roughshod with the cloth, stroking and scratching along Film Brain’s slick, sensitive skin, rubbing and caressing until he’s covered in lather. 

The growl becomes a roar of desire.

“Critic!”

Critic kisses him again, hungrily, his tongue battling Film Brain’s for dominance, his hand sliding down Film Brain’s stomach. He easily captures Film Brain’s cock with the washcloth and gives a gentle squeeze. Film Brain moans into Critic’s mouth and thrusts forward, needing friction, much more friction. Critic strokes him harder, the cloth scratching along his shaft and balls, until Film Brain’s whimpering is too much for either of them to bear.

“You’re such a dirty boy,” Critic teases before bending to nibble Film Brain’s earlobe. “Good thing I’m here to clean you up.”

Film Brain spins again and is gently pressed against the side of the shower. The cool tile feels wonderfully refreshing against his cheek and chest, but not as good as the finger slowly sliding inside him. He groans and spreads his legs, allowing Critic easier access, and groans louder as a second finger joins the first. Film Brain’s own fingers scrabble helplessly against the slippery ceramic as Critic works his digits in and out of him, stretching his opening until he seems satisfied.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs, planting another kiss on Film Brain’s neck. Strong arms envelop Film Brain again before they help him bend forward slightly. Critic wastes no time sliding his cock into him, hissing with pleasure as he thrusts in and out. Film Brain moans in ecstasy and grinds his hips in rhythm with Critic’s movements, only losing his composure when fingers curl around his cock.

“Oh! Critic!” 

He can’t form any thoughts more coherent than these, his mind and body overwhelmed by bliss as Critic’s body slides and rubs against his. It’s not long before Film Brain comes, shooting a thick load against the wall and taps that vanishes as quickly as it appears. Critic reaches his climax a moment later and sinks his teeth into Film Brain’s neck to stifle his cry, before soothing the wound with his tongue. Film Brain’s moans grow softer and he turns to embrace Critic.

They step out of the shower some time later, both refreshed and exhausted. Critic reaches for the large towel hanging beside the door and wraps it around Film Brain, pulling him close as he starts to rub the soft material over his dampened skin. Film Brain mewls at each touch, eyes closing as he once again surrenders to pleasure. His breath catches slightly when Critic’s hands slide lower down his backside. 

“You’re all pruney now,” Critic teases, his hands gently cupping and squeezing Film Brain’s ass.

“You’re one to talk,” Film Brain replies, leaning in to nuzzle his cheek against Critic’s chest. “Unless those wrinkles are just from your advanced age.”

Film Brain is punished with a few spanks that turn his bottom even redder, and as he squeals in delight, he decides that from now on, dual showering simply must become one of their regular traditions.


End file.
